legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shapers Gauntlet
The Shapers Gauntlet was once a trial required for all leaders of the dwarves to gain their rite to the throne. Countless expansions to the city have led the gauntlet to become a series or winding tunnels and highways crossing across the city. The gauntlet is now the only way into the Royal Halls, and to the throne of Renald. The Shapers Gauntlet is the 4th encounter in Khraz'Mion. Abilities The shapers gaunlet is, as it's name implies, an event rather than a boss. Players will join up with the New Cronian Legion to reach the Royal Halls. Players will ride in the CCV's from Old Polcro, and use them to take down Renalds Stone Drake as he flies above. Players can either jump into the passenger side of one controled by a Cronian Soldier, or pilot one and have an ally passenger in it. Passengers have use use a frontal cannon, and their own ranged spells. Melee players can also launch themselves out of the CCV to attack Renald directly. Renald will throw rubble and other large projectiles at the players. The encounter will take players through lost tunnels and on highways high above the city, with a view of the battles raging below. The Gauntlet does not have a time or distance limit, it will go until Renald's drake has fallen. Renald *Boulder Crash: Renald will throw a bouldera at random areas for 30 seconds, dealing 200,000 damage to any CCV hit. *Low Flying: Renald willd rop back and swing down to the street level and begin to rush forward. Players can either speed up and try to stay ahead, or skirt to the side in an attempt to dodge it. Any CCV hit will take 400,000 damage. *Destroy Supports: Renald will destroy the supports of the highway, causing it to crash down. Players will have to speed ahead to avoid falling. Will instantly destroy the CCV and players caught in the falls. *Skydiving Crash: Renald will command his drake to slam into the ground, blocking the path off all players. Players must brake as fast as possible to avoid hitting his drake. Will instantly destroy any CCV and player that hits him. *Point of Weakness: After a "Skydiving Crash", Renald will become weakened, increasing his damage taken by 100%, and direct player melee damage by 200%. Last for 30 seconds. CCV *Powershot Burst: Will shoot a charge of energy at Renald, dealing 200,000 damage to his drake. 10 second cooldown. *CCV Cannon: Will shoot a basic charge at Renald, dealing 100,000 damage. 2 seconds cooldown. *Cronian Nitro: Will increase CCV speed by 250% for 15 seconds. *Cronian Plate Brakes: Will raise sheets of metal to slow the speed of the CCV down to 20% regular speed. Last 20 seconds. *Ejector Seat: Launches a player to the targeted location, will land the player onto Renalds drake if targeted correcctly, allowing melee damage. If the player misses, he will be picked up by a computer piloted CCV. Preparation Since this fight requires no tanks or healers, player gear does not matter as much in this fight. What does matter, is the skill of the driver,they must be able to time boosts and brakes, and turn corners and ledges at high speeds, to avoid falling off or hitting Renalds abilities. Players can all get into computer CCV's, but don't always trust the computers abilites to judge situations. Tactics There is not much that can be done in this fight, but it is recomended to have a few players, hopefully skilled in racing type games, or good at vehicle mechanics to pilot the vehicles. All of his attacks are avoidable, so be ready, look for the warning signs, and use the CCV's abilities at the right time. This fightis very face paced as you speed through the streets and highways of Khrtaz'Mion, so ride passenger if you get motion sick or can't handle speed all that well. Quotes INTRO: (Cutscene) *Renald: What is this! You actually ''managed to get this far!? *'*Renald Claps*''' *Renald: Bravo! BRAVO INDEED! But what awaits is of nothing you have imagined before. *Renald: This, is The Shapers Gauntlet. A trial required by all rulers to gain the throne, it has laid many of my brothers to death. *Renald: Hopefully it will do the same for you! *'*Enter Tylious, Fordron, and Cronian soldiers*' *Tylious: Renald!? Could it be... *Tylious: You have fallen to the will of these... these... THINGS! *'*Renald laughs*' *Renald: Those "things" have given me power beyond your comprehension! *Renald: BEHOLD! *'*Renald begins to channel magic energy, a giant stone drake rises from the earth*' *Tylious: In the name of Sen... What have they done to you! *Tylious: You were once our greatest ally! Now, you betray us, and bring war to these lands for the thrid time! *Tylious: Fordron! Ready the soldiers! We will strike at Renald NOW! *Fordron: Aye sir! SOLDIERS! FORM UP! GET READY TO CHARGE! *Renald laughs again* *Renald: You may try heroes but first, you must catch me! *'*Renald mounts his drake and flies away*' *Tylious: DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! *Tylious: Fordorn.... Ready the CCV's *Tylious: Today... We bring the fight to HIM! *'*Tylious' eyes flare a frosty blue*' KILLING A PLAYER/ CCV: *Your petty machines are no match for me! *Nothing but scrap! *Technology: 0, Bad ass flying dragons: 1 DEATH: *Renald: What is this! It cannot be! *Renald: Their power was supposed to be undestroyable! *'*Renald looks around in a panic, enter Tylious*' *Tylious: Well, well, well. Look what we have here. *Tylious: You thought your drake supeior? HAH! *Tylious: RUBBISH! *Renald: You think you've won here haven't you Tylious. *Renald: Come then, come to my chambers, we will end it. *Renald: THERE! *'*Tylious laughs*' *Tylious: I delight in the occasion. *'*Tylious and Renald stare at each other for few seconds before walking off*' Loots Prodigy *Shapers Gauntlet Gauntlets *Crown of Risen Earth *Cape of the First Encounter *Hand of Flying Stones *Stone Carver *Slippers of the Highways *Tunnel Drudgers Visor *Signet of the Forgetten Passage *Chestplate of the Wrong Time *Stoned Recurve Bow *Shapers Shot-Shot Blaster Master *Kirth'nil, Carver of the Dwarven King *Drake of Risen Stone *Battlestompers of the Sonic Rush Wealth ... Achievements * Run the Gauntlet of the Shapers. * Run the Gauntlet of the Shapers on Master. * Run the Gauntlet of the Shapers on Hardcore. * Run the Gauntlet in 10 minutes or less. * Run the Gauntlet with no CCV falling off the edge. * Run the Gauntlet with no player piloting a CCV. * Run the Gauntlet with no player launching onto Renalds Drake. * Run the Gauntlet with no player dying, at any point.